


I wanna ride my bike with you

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [32]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Eddie is a virgin, and Bill hasn't really had sex with guys, they make do anyways.





	I wanna ride my bike with you

Sex has always been taboo in Eddie's life since he was young. Sonia always told him that it's only something that dirty boys do, especially if they were to do it with a man. A man who lies with a man as he would with a woman is an abomination. That doesn't change the fact that he's been dating Bill denbrough, a boy he's known all his life, for the past 3 months. They've never done more than exchange packs on the lips. Phil doesn't mind the wait it's actually Eddie who's the antsy one he knows that bill isn't a virgin, and Eddie has a need to somehow prove himself.

Eddie wants to take off the training wheels and just go for it. When he tells bill this, the ginger boy Just smiles quizzically. “Are you s-sure?” he's nervous to not make it the best experience it could be. He must be responsible about it all. it's like he'd ruin everything if you just didn't make this exactly right. He's not a virgin but that doesn't make him skilled. Bill's actually more used to sex with women. 

“I'm sure-sure,” Eddie says with a confidently steady intonation. Eddie always tries to have that kind of confidence to him. Even about things that he may not be fully sure about. He's good at pretending. It's because he had to be with his mom. His fake agreements always had to come off as whole-hearted. She was an absolute psycho, but the habit has hung around enough to the point where he's like that with just about everyone.

Bill's tired eyes took a bit more of an assured look. He wouldn't want to do anything less than 100% consensual. But it seems even worse to keep doubting him when he says he's ready and fine. “If you're ready, I'm ready,” bill says his voice coming out smoother, more stutter free, that it had a few moments ago.

“Tonight. Your house. I'll come in through the window,” Eddie formulates his plan, Bill got his own place fresh out of high school but his neighbors are super nosy. They don't mind the fire escape as much as the front door though. Eddie's been rooming with Beverly at her apartment, he's nervous that he and Bill aren't yet ready enough to live together as a couple but he couldn't afford a place of his own at the crappy barista salary he makes weekly.

both of them have taken a gap year before college. Bill because he wanted to find himself now out of high school, and Eddie to need to save up for the engineering degree. They both hope that they'll get into the same college, hopefully even as roommates. They'll probably be ready by then, to live together that is.

Built only sighs in response as he thinks of what he could say next. “Text m-me in advance so I can have it unlocked.”

And that's that before Eddie gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and grabs his jacket to head out to work. He likes to get right to the point, less art more substance. It's a trait he and Bill share, helps them get along. Though it's not so present in Bill's writing. He drones on and on until he's made his point, at least two leaves a vivid scene in a reader's head.

The evening comes and there goes Eddie up the fire escape. It's his time. He's in fresh close newly beige and lavender and bath salts. The moon sends and opalescent sheen on his hair in the darkness. he pops the window open so you can fall on his butt onto Bill's living room floor. he sighs as Bill giggles at him. It's a wondrous thing to have to laugh through their nerves together.

Eddie doesn't waste time, pulling off his sweater to reveal his pale, mostly hairless chest. He gone for a wax with Bev a few days back, they often have dual self-care days, it's how they bond. Bill looks almost bewildered there for a moment before following suit and moving his own shirt, bumbling is shaking hands with his belt. His jeans drop to the floor and he looks over Eddie, both of them in nothing but their socks and boxer briefs now.

Eddie pushes Bill back to sit on his worn lazy boy recliner, mounting his lap in a way where he's straddling his hips. Their lips join in a buzzing warmth of ecstasy. They've never kissed this way before, and soon as he finds that the buzzing warmth has traveled downwards to the tip of his penis. it's a jittery feeling. A fluttery pleasure taking place especially as Bill's hand runs down Eddie's chest to wrap his hand run Eddie's erect member over his underwear, starting to feel too thick and tight for comfort, his dick craze open air instead of being cramped up in the breathable cotton.

Bill's finger hooks onto the waistband of the underwear now, pulling on ceremoniously until they slipped off onto the floor. He lays down the length of the couch, his back against the arm of the couch. Bill goes down on him, licking the length of Eddie's dick from the root up, cupping his open mouth over the tip now he pops up and down slowly, trying to bring more saliva into it to make it go so much smoother. Eddie let's out puffs of an airy moan, sounding the smallest bit like the pitch of the moans in the porn Bill has watched. Eddie's skin is smooth and easy to tickle and pleasure.

Eddie's gasps come as full encouragement to Bill, having him yearning to continue. His tongue moves quickly across the still erect member. And he has never felt anything like this. It's a good feeling, though. it's not as committal an act Eddie thought it would be. It's wonderful, but doesn't feel as if they have to get married because of it or anything. I feel so much closer to bill now, but it doesn't change much with an Eddie himself like he thought it would. He doesn't know if he's relieved or disappointed. His virginity doesn't define him as much as he thought, as much as his mother always told him it.


End file.
